Growing Up
by optimisticrealist72
Summary: Harry doesn't want to grow up yet. Slash, Drarry. 3rd in my Christmas Challenge, though it should be Winter.


**Growing Up**

_Ah, yes, the third installment to my Epic Christmas Challenge! I was going to do another decorating-for-Christmas scene, but changed my mind at the last moment._

_**So Far: **Day One: Sirius/Remus, Day Two: Severus/Harry, Day Three: Draco/Harry_

_**Warnings: **Slash! Drarry. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never have, own Harry Potter. Maybe I should get some ice cream to help ease the pain! XD_

* * *

><p><em>"Growing up is never easy. You hold onto things that were. You wonder what's to come. But that night, I think we knew it was time to let go of what had been, and look ahead to what would be. Other days. New days. Days to come. The thing is, we didn't have to hate each other for getting older. We just had to forgive ourselves… for growing up."<em>

It was moments like these that Harry swore he would never forget. No matter the age, they would stay forever imprinted in his mind. No matter the cost. If he had to store this memory in his pensieve and review it every day, he would. Because it was worth it.

They were lying on the roof, their favorite spot to talk, cuddle, or simply be together. But as summer faded to fall and fall to winter, they drifted inside to their bed or couch, but it wasn't the same. There were no stars, no fresh air. You couldn't hear the trees swaying in a gentle breeze, the animals scurrying through the brush. One of Harry and Draco's similarities was the love for being in the air, even if they were only resting on a roof. Flying brooms, dragons, even hippogriffs, they loved the wind playing with their hair and the feeling that they could touch the sky. It was an escape. Just being close to the air.

After the war, all those involved with the war seemed to need an escape. Something to keep their mind off the pain, the suffering. Just to not be reminded every second of their lives of the could have, should have, would have. Everyone believed that if they had done just a little better then someone they loved wouldn't have died, or the war would've ended faster. Those who hadn't participated regretted it everyday. Yes, the war had left a scar on them all. To relieve themselves, they collected hobbies. Running, painting, singing, flying… The list was endless. Draco and Harry, however, settled on flying.

So that's what lead them to the roof every night. Every night without fail, Draco would come home from work at seven o'clock and take a shower. Afterwards he'd make his way up to the roof, where Harry would be sitting with his knees curled to his chest, humming softly under his breath, oblivious to the snowflakes as the drifted around him.

Tonight was no different, but somehow better. Harry was curled up in Draco's arm, his cold nose pressed against his neck, breathing in his scent. It was a crisp December night, but the cold didn't seem to affect them tonight. It was a timeless moment. Harry wanted to lie there forever, simply being together, sharing warmth. He didn't want to come back down from the cloud he was floating on, up above the world. Being here… it erased the pain. Harry knew that when they woke up the next morning, he would be older again, and everyone would expect him to be the mature savior they wanted. But he wasn't that savior. Here, with Draco, Harry could just be the teenager he used to be, before the war had such an impact on his life. Careless, ignorant, and unstoppable. Young. That's all he wanted to be. But the world seemed to always take it away from him.

Draco sighed into his ear and pulled away, but only to lift Harry head so he was staring into mercury eyes.

"What's the matter, Harry?" He whispered, eyes searching. Harry shook his head slowly.

"Nothing… Nothing at all. I just… I miss times like these. When we're laying here, just the two of us and the stars. No troubles… Just like the teens we used to be…" Draco smiled sadly at this, and leaned down to lightly press his lips to Harry's.

"Ignorance is bliss." He reminded Harry, who chuckled at the quote.

"I like to think of us as 'innocent'."

"Innocence and ignorance walk hand in hand." Harry rolled his eyes, relenting. His emerald eyes dulled a moment later though, as if reminded of something tragic.

"I don't believe we ever had the chance to be innocent, though, let alone ignorant. I always wanted it, though. Wanted to be able to pretend that the world wasn't real. I wanted to have an actual childhood." Cold lips pressed to his again, offering silent comfort. They lay like that for a moment, before Draco whispered in his ear and cut the silence like a knife.

"Growing up isn't easy, Harry. But sometimes, it has to be done to see the brighter side of life."

Growing up. Harry could distinctly remember being told to grow up a dozen times. But he'd never really considered what it meant to truly grow up. Did he have to change everything he was? Did he have to take on more responsibilities? Or did he just have to act more mature? That would suck the little fun he had left in his life out, though. It couldn't be possible to have fun and be an adult… Could it? But, with Draco… He didn't feel grown up. He felt like a carefree teenager. But, somehow, Harry had the feeling that he was growing up with Draco. He looked at life differently, had his priorities in a different order, but he was still just Harry. Was that possible? Yes, it had to be. Harry leaned up to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Maybe growing up with you isn't as hard."

* * *

><p><em>Did that make sense to anyone but me?<em>

_Review! Tomorrow: Draco/Ron, anyone?_


End file.
